Drabbles of Darkness
by Evil Asian Genius
Summary: A collection of spamfics, drabbles, and story challenges set in the Yami no Matsuei world. Warnings for yaoi, random humor, and out of control shikigami.
1. It is good for your healthy life

Title: It is good for your healthy life  
  
Genre: Humor  
  
Characters: Tsuzuki/Hisoka, Muraki  
  
Comments: For Lodestar (Starside)'s 400 word challenge. Props to RubyD for the inspiration.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Don't look now, but *someone* is following us," Tsuzuki nudged Hisoka. They were walking back from the grocery store with a heavy bag of fruit. Tsuzuki had insisted they make fresh-squeezed juice for Hisoka's health. Hisoka had given him dirty looks, but acceded, thinking that the whole project reeked of Tatsumi's interference.   
  
The bag was heavy between the two as they trudged up a particularly steep hill, each holding one side of the bag.   
  
Hisoka scowled. He already knew they were being followed. Of course. Who couldn't feel Muraki from a distance of 500 yards?   
  
Well, to be fair, most people. But Hisoka wasn't most people.  
  
"If we keep walking around town, maybe he'll give up," Tsuzuki suggested. "Or find out where we're staying for this case, and try to molest us in our sleep."   
  
"I have a better idea," Hisoka said, as they stopped near the apex of the hill. He looked down. There he was, that Muraki, beginning his ascent, looking as cool and crisp as a cucumber. It looked to be a good hundred feet or so, but Hisoka figured that even with the distance, gravity and height were at his side.  
  
Hisoka pulled out an orange. And lobbed it at Muraki.   
  
The first one missed. Two through ten didn't, and soon Muraki's usual composure was as broken as his glasses.  
  
Muraki scowled, grabbed one at his feet, and tossed it back at Hisoka. It missed Hisoka badly.  
  
"You throw like a girl!" Hisoka cackled, and threw another orange. It was heavy and ripe, and it landed with a satisfactory thunk on Muraki's shoulder, splattering him with juice, pulpy flesh, and seeds.  
  
"I have poor depth perception," Muraki snarled, as he grabbed another orange and tossed. It managed to tap Hisoka's shoe before rolling back down the hill.  
  
"You'll run out soon, boy," Muraki said, and started dodging flying oranges. Stubbornly, he refused to leave. "At that moment, I'll have the advantage."  
  
"Sure, but you know what, Muraki? Right now's what matters, and right now, I'm on top. So…WHO'S YOUR SENSEI, BITCH?!"   
  
Direct hit. This one caught Muraki square on his forehead.  
  
Once he ran out of oranges, Hisoka tossed the crumpled plastic bag at Muraki, grabbed Tsuzuki, and ran laughing all the way back home.  
  
"You're right, Tsuzuki," Hisoka said later, after they had managed to shake off Muraki. "Fresh oranges are good for my health."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Notes: This is just the first in a series of drabbles I wrote at various stages, most of them posted on my livejournal account (username eag). A drabble here is defined as a one-shot fic with a word limit, usually 100. Word counts will be noted in each story. Most are humor, with a few serious ones. Please enjoy! 


	2. Untitled Wish

Title: Untitled Wish  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Characters: Suggested Muraki/Tsuzuki  
  
Comments: For Kittyling's 100 word challenge. Inspired in part by a fanart done by RubyD. Muraki daydreams.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Prayers and dreams on a bed of linen. Too often, this desire, this imagining, for him that I love.   
  
Tangled in billowing folds of white, pillow clutched within fingers, a stray thread of silver-pale hair and when I close my eyes, his color floods me with madness caught within an insubstantial phantasm.  
  
With his one clear eye, sepia in print but violet in my imagination, just as the fable goes, he will see me instead of the phantom visions that flutter beyond the window.  
  
I will be his ghost, this child of ivory and marble, glass and ice.   
  
Tsuzuki-san.  
  
Please. 


	3. A Wish Fulfilled

Title: A Wish Fulfilled  
  
Genre: Humor/Parody  
  
Characters: Saki  
  
Comments: Spoilers for the end of Kyoto arc. For Kittyling's 100 word 'Wish' challenge. The fifth thing that would have never happened to Saki. Please forgive me in advance for a fairly serious lack of political correctness/accuracy. ^^;;  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Amazing, but he had finally done it. Defied the odds, overcome obstacles, barriers, and even that despised half-brother.  
  
It had been a day that he had dreamt about for a long time. He had yearned, prayed, hoped, and fought for this moment. He had sacrificed everything and anything for this.  
  
Saki. Shidou Saki. Became the first Japanese disembodied head in a large jar...to win the Special Olympics.  
  
Saki blinked happily, his lips slightly curved into a smile. Then, before the nation – no, before the world - he blinked his victory speech.  
  
There was not a dry eye in the house. 


	4. Amigo!

Title: Amigo!  
  
Genre: Humor/Parody  
  
Characters: Terazuma  
  
Comments: Wakaba: It's the wrong Shiki! 100 word "Right Story, Wrong Shinigami" challenge.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Terazuma Hajime had a problem.  
  
A big problem.   
  
Yesterday, he went into active duty. He was glad, because he training was boring. But then, his predecessor forced upon him a Shikigami that he did not want and could not control.  
  
Technically, it was a small problem. A really small problem.   
  
Terazuma Hajime scowled and tried to dislodge the tiny cowboy hat that now graced his head.  
  
It wouldn't come off. He considered breaking something, but took a deep breath.  
  
He would endure.   
  
But first, he was going to go shave. Again.   
  
Terazuma wandered off, muttering to himself about killer stubble. 


	5. One who loves you truly

Title: One who loves you truly  
  
Genre: Humor/Parody.  
  
Pairing: Tsubaki/Wakaba, implied Muraki/Terazuma  
  
Comments: The King of Swords meets Division Four. Info/translations from theria. I just wanted to see a yurific for Yami. :p Response to Kittyling's 'Kiss' challenge and the 'Right Story, Wrong Shinigami' challenge. 300 words  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Kan...um...Hibiki. Hibiki Izumi!" Wakaba said to the girl with the red camellia. "What's yours?"  
  
"Kakyouin Tsubaki. But please call me Tsubaki-hime." Tsubaki's fingers closed on Wakaba's hand, soft and light like the rustle of tall grass in the wind. "I'm very glad to meet someone here my age. Father's friends are so dull."  
  
"I know! My father made me come because he thought I'd have fun, but it's all these old people. At least there are some cute guys. Like that tall doctor. He's got such pretty gray eyes!" Wakaba giggled, fully playing the role of ingénue to gauge the girl's reaction to their target.  
  
Tsubaki smiled enigmatically, a passing emotion crossing her face that Wakaba did not miss. "But your eyes are pretty too – this one's orange..." Tsubaki leaned closer, and Wakaba could smell the faint fragrance of the camellia upon Tsubaki's breast.  
  
"Eh? Oh, that," Wakaba replied, a little nervously. "It's always been like that."  
  
Tsubaki leaned forward and kissed her, her lips like petals of crimson against Wakaba, and just as soft. Wakaba's other, spiritual sense swirled for a moment with the image of pink sakura floating in the breeze as Tsubaki's mouth moved against her. Tsubaki tasted fresh and sweet, but there was more, an undertone of something bitter and medicinal.   
  
"Let's be friends," Tsubaki whispered tenderly against her lips, fingers trailing along Wakaba's honey-dark hair.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"These are for you. The meaning of red roses is passion. Tonight, under me, I desire that you...OW!" Muraki doubled over from a knee to the groin.  
  
"That! Is for doing that perverted thing with the wineglass! And this!" Terazuma aimed a vicious kick at Muraki's kidneys. "Is for trying to get me in bed with flowers! Perverts need to stay the hell away from me!!" 


	6. You know you want it

Title: You know you want it  
  
Genre: Humor/Parody   
  
Characters: Muraki, Hisoka  
  
Comments: There is no excuse for this. This one's for Drakstern, Cyrus, DanceswithElvis, and anyone else we've subjected to this topic. For Kittyling's 100 word wish challenge. This is the PG-13 cut. Unedited version can be found on my livejournal. User info, memories, drabbles.   
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Hisoka wanted it. Oh, he wanted it badly.   
  
But Muraki was implacable, easily overcoming Hisoka's defenses and causing him more pain while chatting amicably about all sorts of things; Hisoka's curse, this continuation of the sakura-laden night, blah blah sensual, blah blah weather…  
  
Muraki's lips became busy for just a few moments as he ravished Hisoka's mouth, but he then disengaged and continued his long-winded monologue, switching to a loving and detailed discussion of the pleasures of Tsuzuki's body and wonderfully gorgeous eyes.  
  
Hisoka just desired...desperately...he longed for, with every ounce of strength left in his battered, curse-wrought body...  
  
Earplugs. 


	7. One Night

Title: One Night  
  
Genre: Drama  
  
Characters: Tatsumi x ???  
  
Comments: For Rinoa's drabble challenge. 100 words exactly.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
The instant that your eyes blink open, I know that it is over, the expression on your face telling me more than the words of your lips.  
  
Silences sneak by past me and out the window, lingering night disappearing into gray morning haze.  
  
From above, your eyes are reproachful, like stone angels mounted on rooftops, cool and unfeeling.  
  
Situated beneath my heart is a tremor of emotion winding down my legs, into my knees, all the way to my toes.  
  
Had you wanted to, you could have made me cry.  
  
Goodbye, Tatsumi. We'll still work together, but this night's over. 


	8. What he doesn't know can't hurt him

Title: What he doesn't know can't hurt him  
  
Genre: Comedy  
  
Characters: It's a secret. ;)  
  
Comments: For Rinoa's drabble challenge. 100 words exactly.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
You will be going to the library for a tryst. It will be a secret meeting, like all the others you have had in the past.  
  
You will walk up to the library. You will knock on the door, once for one, twice for two. The Gushoushin will greet you. Once you made the mistake of knocking three times, and the Chief joined in too. You will not make that mistake now.  
  
You will drip honey-barbeque sauce. They will coo in delight.  
  
You will use your powers to hide from your bumbling partner.  
  
What Tsuzuki doesn't know can't hurt him. 


	9. Cockfosters

Title: Cockfosters  
  
Genre: Comedy  
  
Characters: Terazuma, Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Watari  
  
Comments: For Rinoa's drabble challenge. 100 words exactly. Inspired by the name of a train station in London (and the speculation that followed as to the meaning of the word).  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Watari, you ass!" Terazuma shouted. "What have you done with it?"  
  
Watari tried to hide the bouncing case. "Done with what?"  
  
"IT!" Hisoka stormed in. "It…came off and disappeared without me after we ate those cupcakes you baked!"  
  
"It was an accident! Something must have fallen into the batter!"  
  
"Tsu-chan is missing! MISSING!" Tsuzuki cried. "I want him baaaack!"  
  
The case bounced and squealed. "I caught them all, we just have to figure out which one belongs…"  
  
Hisoka grabbed the case and opened it up to look inside.   
  
And promptly was squirted with white viscous fluid.  
  
"Tsu-chan~! There you are!" 


End file.
